


Emotion | Akaashi Keiji/FemaleReader

by RenaSoap_17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Fanfiction, Fictional, High School, Jealousy, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, POV Akaashi Keiji, Romance, Teen Romance, haikyuu ficton, hq fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaSoap_17/pseuds/RenaSoap_17
Summary: emotions are just a waste of time, aren't they? Sometimes, they lead you in a certain times where in you get hurt.The Violin resonates her feelings and emotions without her even noticing it.Akaashi tried to befriended the emotionless girl he loved once again. A connection grew between them and she discovered unknown things about herself, learning more about her past. Feelings developed and she was no longer emotionless. Love can make you do reckless stuff. Some conflicts appeared however the both of them were brave enough to face it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Emotion | Akaashi Keiji/FemaleReader

##### Akaashi

"Keiji! Keiji! Lets play again!" A little (h/c) girl grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.  
I immediately woke up on the floor, realizing that I have fallen asleep in the middle of practice. I sat up from the ground and massaged my temples. "Akaashi, you awake now?" A muscular (thic) white head with black roots guy asked, looking at me. I hummed yes while looking down. I have been having those kinds of dreams lately, memories of my past with her.

I heard a mellow sound of a violin outside the gym. It was sad yet very pleasing to the ears. I took a step outside and followed that sound. "Akaashi, where you going?" A voice asked from behind. "Bokuto-san, I will be just taking a step outside." I replied as I turned around. "Can I come???" Bokuto asked with a bright smile on his face. "No need to come. I'll be quick." I declined and headed outside. I continued to follow that pleasing sound. I ended up at a place, a place where most confessions here in school take part. There was a girl with (h/c) locks and glistening and beautiful (e/c) eyes. I noticed a mole below her left eye. Her features were very familiar to my heart and sight. "(y/n)...," My eyes widened as I mumbled her name. She suddenly stopped playing, holding her bow and violin with both hands. "May I help you with something?" She asked, her voice in monotone. "Y, You are (y/n), (l/n) (y/n) , right?" I asked as I took a step closer to her. "Who are you?" She asked in a soft yet sad tone. The words she spoke shattered my heart into pieces. Isn't she (y/n) (l/n) from our old household? I took another step towards her as she just kept staring at me with her cold and dead eyes.  
  
  
I acted impulsively. I wrapped my arms around her, startling her. "(y/n)," I mumbled. "I could hear... your heartbeat..." She said, her eyes widened. Realization suddenly struck me. She just stated that she couldn't recognize nor know me. I instantly parted away from her. "Sorry, I-" "Agaashiii!!" A loud voice called over me. "There you are- oh! hey (y/n)-chin!" "Koutaro, greetings." She said her greeting to Bokuto. "Kaashi, you know my baby cousin?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I looked down and silently nodded. "Get off me, I'll be heading home now." She groaned in annoyance and left. Was really that (y/n)?. "Let's go back Bokuto-san." I stated as I turned my back and fixed my tracksuit jacket.  
I'm certain that its her. But she's been changed. I looked at Bokuto and decided to ask him. "Bokuto-san," I called for his attention. He looked at me and hummed as his response. "May I ask, what happened to her?" I asked while fiddling with my fingers. "Who?" "(y/n)," I replied. "Ah, (y/n)-chin. She and her family got in an accident and she was the only one who survived." He started while pinching his chin. "The time I visited her she already forgot everything." He sighed and frowned. "I see, she had amnesia..." I mumbled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Akaashi, you've been asking a lot of questions about my lil cousin. Don't tell me, are you interested in her?!" Bokuto asked while his face looked very surprised. I felt my cheeks instantly heated up and my heart skipped a beat. I refused to answer and looked away. "C'mon Akaashiii~" He frowned and started poking my shoulders. "Akaashi," He continuously mumbled. "Hey Akaashi!Bokuto!" A certain beige colored haired guy approached us. "Is Bokuto hitting on you Akaashi?" Konoha teased while comically punching my shoulder. "Let's go eat now!" The horned owl hooted. While we were walking heading towards the canteen, I heard loud banging on the lady's restroom door. There was something stopping the door. "AKAASHI!! IT'S HANAKO-SAN*!!!" He cried and hid behind me.  
(*hanako-san is one of the seven mysteries in every school in japan.)"Bokuto-san, calm down, we're in the first floor." "Oh," I removed the mop and opened the door. It revealed a girl with (h/c) hair with (e/c) orbs. "(y/n)," I stood there in shock. "Did those icky bullies do this again to you?!" He suddenly got furious. "No, and Thank you for getting me out." She bowed and showed gratitude towards me. "I-I'll be going now," Her voice was trembling. "See you later!!!" Bokuto waved at her as she left. "Oh!Komi-Komi! let's eat together!" Is she getting bullied? It's impossible to lock herself up in the girls I

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found myself staring at that same girl once again. The strong wind ran through her hair, getting entangled on her violin strings. "Its you again," She whispered and lowered down her bow and violin. "Where's your significant other?" She asked, monotonal as usual. "In front of me," I made a move. She squinted her eyebrows at me and I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks. "I meant Koutaro!" She huffed. "He's in a club assembly. The managers are with him." I stated. I kept staring at her and suddenly found myself walking towards her. I brushed strands to her ear. "You're very beautiful," The words came out of my mouth. "I- wait, sorry that just came out without forethought." I immediately retrieved my hand from her ears. Her eyes was widened and her cheeks were flushed. "S,Sorry for bothering you." I apologized and bowed at her. "It's fine," She mumbled. We had an awkward atmosphere for a few moments and decided to break it. "I should go back now-" "Akaashi, was it?" She stopped me. "Yes," "Can I have your number? I want to ask you several questions about my past." She stated as she took out her phone. "Sure," I crept a soft and small smile. I took her phone from her and added my number. I took my phone inside my pocket and let her add hers.   
  
"I look forward talking to you." She said.  
  
"Your voice and your sound is very beautiful," I stated then left her alone in the rooftop.  
  
I wanted to look at her more. I wanted to be in her presence much more longer.  
  
I'm just being selfish. "Akaashi-san~!" A girl squealed my name from the stairs. It wasn't hers so I have decided to ignore it for the time being."Moe! don't ignore me!" Miyahori slapped my back. "So what?" I groaned and walked past the petite brunette.


End file.
